gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Keep Holding On
''Keep Holding On - piosenka wykonana w odcinku "Throwdown" przez New Directions z solówkami Finn'a i Rachel. Piosenka jest zaśpiewana dla Quinn, po tym, jak Jackob wyjawił Sue tajemnicę cheerleaderki. Dziewczyna płacze przez całą piosenkę. Tym utworem, chór daje do zrozumienia Quinn, że nie ważne co się stanie, to zawsze będą przy niej.'' Tekst New Directions: Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know, I'll take your hand Finn: When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know, I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Finn i Rachel: No I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (z Finn'em): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (z Finn'em): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Finn i Rachel (z New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, (keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Finn i Rachel: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) I'll fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) Yeeah, yeeah! Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (z Finn'em): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (z Finn'em): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Finn i Rachel (z New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) So, (keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah Rachel z New Directions: La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (z Finn'em): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (z Finn'em): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Finn i Rachel (z New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) Finn i Rachel z New Directions: So, keep holding on Finn i Rachel: 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn z Chłopcami z New Directions (Dziewczyny z New Directions): Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Rachel i Finn: Keep holding on) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Rachel i Finn: Keep holding on) Finn i Rachel (z New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) New Directions: So, keep holding on (Finn and Rachel: Keep holding on) Finn i Rachel: 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Ciekawostki *Puck zaśpiewał solową wersję tej piosenki w odcinku "100" dla Quinn ze wsparciem New Directions. *Lea Michele powiedziała w wywiadzie, że podczas tej piosenki "Glee się stało Glee" *Pierwszy numer grupowy w którym New Directions noszą czarno-białe stroje. Galeria 001.jpg 2h4zvo9.gif 2ns46tg.gif 006.jpg 07x05_Keep_Holding_On.png 10GleeKeepHoldingbanner.jpg kkkkkk.jpg 24_keep_holding_on.png 323109keep.png 723937_1306025082891_full.png 813871_1314188179405_full.jpg 16991917_849853151001_img-glee-holdingon-480-130802701079.jpg 20120610124446!KeepHoldingOn.gif Ep_7_Keep_Holdifng_On_4.jpg faberrykeep.gif Fuinn_-_Keep_holding_on.gif glee_quinn.jpg glee-01-2009-10-09.jpg glee107-01237.jpg Glee-cast-avril-lavigne-keep-holding-on.jpg gleecap-01-2009-10-15.jpg Glee-Tour-mike-and-brittany-12463904-400-206.gif keep holding on glee.png KeepHoldingOn.png Keep-holding-on-glee-10079665-350-450.jpg Kurt_y_Quinn_durante_Keep_Holding_On.png Kurt_y_Quinn_en_Keep_Holding_On.jpg maxresdefault.jpg original.gif Quinn_in_Keep_Holding_On.jpg Quinn_y_Rachel_Keep_Holding_On.png rachfinn.jpg tumblr_ljeb6v6YvZ1qgf8zgo1_500.gif vsktbl.gif Filmy thumb|left|250 pxthumb|right|250 px Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Throwdown Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1